The invention relates to a pallet container for storing and transporting in particular flammable or easily ignitable liquid filling materials, having a thin-walled rigid internal container made from a thermoplastic plastics material, which has an upper filling connector that can be closed off by a screw cap, and optionally a retrieval connector that is disposed in the forward base region and optionally has an attached retrieval fitting, having a tubular lattice frame made from welded-together tubes and that as a supporting jacket tightly encloses the plastics-material internal container, and having a base pallet on which the plastics-material container bears and to which the tubular lattice frame is fixedly connected, wherein the plastics-material internal container within the tubular lattice frame is enclosed by a fire-protection insulation mat. The present invention relates equally to pallet containers without a base-side retrieval fitting, in which the retrieval connector is welded shut, for example, or in which there is no retrieval fitting present or provided at all, respectively.